


Father's day

by MihaT



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs (mentioned) - Freeform, Father's Day, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Sad Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MihaT/pseuds/MihaT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father's day from Will Graham's perspective.</p><p>He still misses Abbie so much...</p><p>Short story.</p><p>Absolutely coincidentally inspired by this: https://twitter.com/grahamslexa/status/744562166125101056</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's day

**Author's Note:**

> BIG WARNING: This is my very first fiction text written in English. I have no beta-reader so when you see any mistake, please, feel free to point it out so I can fix it :) (and sorry for mistakes).  
> I'll be greatful for any opinion, any comment or kudos which helps me figure out if my English stories are worth of writing :)  
> Thank you and Happy Father's day / Hugh's birthday ;-)

„Will?“ Hannibal whispered. „Are you alright?“ Will stood before the window about an hour, held a glass of whiskey in his cold hand and watched their dogs who were playing in the garden. He was too quiet too long for Hannibal to let it be.  
No response came. He laid a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Please, talk with me.” Will finally turned his head a bit.  
“Let me alone, Hannibal! I need a while...”  
“You've been standing here for hours. Tell me what happened.”  
“It’s kinda stupid,” Will claimed but his voice sounded angry.  
“I’m here for you. Tell me...” Hannibal hated nescience. He needed to know if he's done something what annoyed Will or where the cause lay. Will sipped from the glass and turned back to the window.  
“It's all those ‘Father’s day’ ads I see everywhere... Newspapers, television, radio. Did you know it’s today?”  
“Oh... Yes, I know.” Everything was much clearer now. Hannibal moved besides him. “Are you sad owing to Abbigail?”  
“I think about her a lot, yeah.” Will sipped whiskey again. “But I’m not sad. I’m mad!”  
“At me?” He glanced at Will, face calm as always.  
“Is there anyone else I should be mad at?! It was you who took her from me. Then you brought her back and killed her again! Right before my eyes! Her blood...” He took a deep, shuddering breath. “...all over my body.” Will sipped the glass once more, it took quite long this time.  
“I am sorry, Will. I loved her and miss her as well.” Hannibal kept silence for a moment. However, it wasn’t only his mistake – only his fault. “But why? Why that had to happen?” He looked up and their eyes met.  
“Because of fucking me!” Will blurted. His hands trembled, his whole body trembled. He wanted to be mad at Hannibal. He knew that Hannibal sliced Abigail’s throat and let her bleed out in his arms... But in fact, he was angry mainly with himself. At least, Hannibal gave him a chance. They might have leave Baltimore together that night and hurt nobody – not even Jack or Alana. It was Will’s decision to stay. Everything happened that way just because of his stupid choice. It happened years ago but he still felt a sharp pang of anger at every remembrance of those days. Today, on Father’s day, it was even worse. And he shouldn’t blame Hannibal, should he?  
“Will-”  
“Shut up!” Will yelled. Hannibal’s mouth moved, lips silently forming surprised question. “Shut up and hug me, because I... I can’t...”  
“It's alright, Will.” Hannibal's arms embraced him in a close warming grip. His soft lips brushed Will’s cheek on their way to the ear. “I’m here for you.” Whispering voice assured him again. “Now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I found a nice pic to illustrate this short fic :)  
> http://katecross.deviantart.com/art/Hannibal-614025659


End file.
